


The Magic Within Us

by Snugglebuttkitten



Series: Kitty's Requests [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Magic School, No Pokémon, magical powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: Ash and Dawn are two of the strongest young Magic Users at St. Vladamir's Academy, each specializing in the fabled 'Light' Magic. At the end of the school showcase they, along with a few other of their friends, band together to put on an unforgettable show before school lets out for the summer.





	The Magic Within Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuuga_Yagami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuga_Yagami/gifts).



> So, in this AU there are no Pokemon. However, Pokemon are sort of created with the use of light magic and is kind of just something a bunch of students at St. Vlads have come up with for the showcase.
> 
> This is Ash x Dawn-centric, as per the request, but does have hints of an Ash Harem in here ;)
> 
> First time doing Pokemon Trainer Fanfiction without using OCs so... this might suck? This probably sucks lol

Ash adjusted his bowtie and grinned back at his reflection in the vanity mirror. This was it; the end of the year Showcase that he had been working towards since he had found out that he would be one of the featured students performing tonight. At St. Vladimir’s Academy for the Magically Inclined, it was extremely rare for a second-year student to become a Showcase Feature. It was even  _ rarer _ for two second-year students to be blessed with that honor. And yet, here he was, mere moments away from what would undoubtedly be his greatest performance ever. Was he nervous? Absolutely. But more than that, he was ready. Ash might be young, at only sixteen years old, but he had learned long ago that fear was crippling and needed to be placed firmly on the backburner if he had any hope of achieving his dreams. And right now, his dream was to be the greatest Light Master the world had ever known. A knock at the door jarred the young man from his thoughts and taking a deep breath, he turned away from the mirror and crossed the room to open his dressing room door.

Dawn, his partner of tonight, smiled back at him from the other side and Ash felt his cheeks heat up immediately at the sight of her. She looked devastatingly beautiful in a pink ball gown with a white collar studded with three small, dark pink bows, a matching ribbon tied around her small waist, and pink sandals to complete the look. Her black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, two chunks loose and framing her face, and though nervous, her bright blue eyes were filled with determination. Ash didn’t know Dawn well; they had different class schedules and didn’t run in the same social circles. But he had been getting to know her over the past few months of practice and he was hoping, after all of this was over, he’d have the guts to ask her out. Cocking her head curiously, Dawn said something that Ash didn’t quite catch and he had to shake his head to refocus on the here and now.

“Sorry, can you repeat that? I guess I’m a little spacy tonight,” he admitted sheepishly. Dawn giggled softly.

“A little nervous, are we? I said you look nice. I almost didn’t recognize you without your ballcap,” she said, stepping closer and reaching up to straighten his bowtie. Ash had dressed in black slacks, dress shoes, and a light pink shirt under a black silk vest to match his new partner. His bowtie was a darker pink. His normally unkempt black hair had been pinned into submission with an obscene amount of gel, and the hat in question sat beside him on the vanity. Honestly, he felt naked without a cap. It was a gift from his father when he was a small child, gifted to him not long before his father left. Ash had never seen him again after that. The cap was one of his most prized possessions.

“Maybe just a little,” he said, and it wasn’t  _ exactly _ a lie. He  _ was _ nervous, jut not about the showcase. He was nervous about potentially asking her out on a date in a few hours. Smile broadening, Dawn patted his shoulder reassuringly.

“Don’t be. We’ve worked so hard, and with the help of the others, there’s no way we won’t be blowing people’s minds by the time we’re done,” she said confidently. Ash smiled softly at the girl before him and nodded.

“You’re right. We’re going to knock their socks off,” he agreed. “We should get out there before we miss our cue,” he said, gesturing for the dark-haired girl to precede him. Flipping off the light of his dressing room, Ash followed her through the labyrinth of the arena’s backstage area. The pair eventually arrived in the holding room, where students preparing to go on next were to wait for a stagehand to get them. There were already several students in the room awaiting their arrival. Three girls and two boys. One of the girls, a redhead with her hair tied into a ponytail at the side of the room, spotted them first and huffed, rolling her bright blue eyes.

“It’s about time! You two had us all worried!” She accused, crossing her arms and glaring at them. Ash smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry, Misty, we didn’t mean to make you wait,” he apologized.

“Really, it was all Ash’s fault. He can hardly even put a bowtie on right,” Dawn teased, nudging the boy playfully.

“Why am I not surprised? Ash is such a little kid,” a dark-skinned girl with a wild mane of dark purple hair scoffed, brown eyes rolling heavenward.

“Hey! I am not!” Ash grumbled, glaring at her.

“Now, now. No need to fight,” a slim, green-haired boy with matching eyes said. “This is the time for us to all work together to put on the best showcase this school has ever seen.”

“Cilan is right, guys. We’re here to support Ash and Dawn in any way that we can,” May, a brown-haired girl with blue eyes added. Beside her, a dark-skinned boy with spiky brown hair nodded his agreement and Ash and Dawn shared a look before glaring at their friends.

“Thanks, guys. It means a lot that you all were willing to help out with this,” Dawn said softly.

“Yeah, we couldn’t do this without you,” Ash agreed. Before any of their friends could tease them about getting sentimental and sappy, a stagehand poked their head into the room and announced that they were to be on stage in five. Sharing a look, the students gathered together and put their hands together, one after another, in a tradition that had started in the beginning when they had first banded together to come up with a showcase idea.

“We got this,” they all cried together, throwing their hands into the air. Dissolving into giggles at the cheesy ritual, the group followed Ash and Dawn and the stagehand out of the holding room, each splitting off to take their positions outside of the arena. Right before they split off from each other to go to separate sides of the arena, Dawn stopped Ash to give him a hug.

“Good luck,” she whispered softly, stretching up to peck him lightly on the cheek before taking off to her side of the arena. Ash lifted a hand to touch his cheek, which seemed to burn from her kiss, and a smile curved his lips. For her, he would ensure this showcase went off without a hitch. Turning, he ascended the stairs to the top, where his own platform awaited. Stepping onto the platform, he looked around. Below him was a sea of pitch blackness, the only light in the arena coming from a few small lights on the raised bleaches sitting around the edges of the large, oval-shaped room. The light wasn’t nearly enough to light up the massive arena, but that was one of the perks of light magic. You didn’t need outside lights in order to be able to see it. From the com system all around the room, the MC announced their names, and the names of the students assisting them, earning a soft round of applause before the room went deathly silent. And, when the first notes of the music began, Ash Ketchum took a deep breath to steel himself and stepped off the edge of the platform, and into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme Know What You Think! THE SHOWCASE WILL BE IN THE SECOND AND FINAL CHAPTER.


End file.
